The present disclosure relates generally to striking and punching bags used for athletic training. In particular, punching bags that are filled with a number of strands such as chains, and optionally have a length that contacts the ground, are described.
Known punching and striking bags are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, most existing punching bags are heavy, dense and offer too much resistance when struck. The typical punching bag is filled with a material such as sand, which in addition to adding mass, presents only limited movement in response to strikes, and rather predominately absorbs the energy from strikes while translating the absorbed energy into minimal movement. The dense material also allows for a comparatively higher proportion of the strike energy to be absorbed by the athlete's fist. As a result, repeatedly striking a punching bag or other similar equipment over long a period of time that presents too much resistance exposes the joints, bones, tendons, ligaments, organs, circulatory system and heart to unnecessary shock. This ultimately can be unhealthy, as it can lead to chronic injuries, especially with older-aged athletes.
Alternatively or additionally, training with most traditional equipment (e.g. overly heavy bags, wooden dummies, floor-mounted training equipment) that offers too much resistance can result in the athlete unconsciously learning to “pull his punches”, so to speak, as the athlete learns when to stop to prevent increasing injuries while hitting. Consequently, the athlete fails to develop the full potential power of his or her punch. Equipment that offers too much resistance can also lead to an athlete telegraphing his or her moves, as the athlete physically braces for the inevitable impact, which also can result in improper balance and stance.
Conversely, striking with little to no resistance (e.g, striking into air only) can result in the developing of chronic injuries due to hyperextension of joints, and ligaments due to zero resistance at the end of a strike. This is a common result for inexperienced athletes or those who have not had appropriate training.
If the athlete does not wear protective gear, as may be the case in certain fighting disciplines, the skin on the athlete's body where it comes into contact with a relatively high-resistance punching bag can be more prone to injury. Furthermore, wearing protective gear during workouts can be uncomfortable, while replacing protective gear due to premature wear from repeated contact with a high-resistance punching bag presents an added expense to training.
Thus, there exists a need for punching bags that improve upon and advance the design of known punching striking and punching bags. Examples of new and useful punching bags relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.